The Wardrobe
by bananasRkewl
Summary: Len's wardrobe. That's where Rin always would always hide whenever she was gloomy or stressed. But when her twin brother joins her for a friendly game of Narnia, things get...strange. Random twincest oneshot!


**a/n: Ello everyone! :3 Again, I thank you for your continuous support! Everyone here is so awesome, seriously. xD I've been checking around and found that people like reading things like fluff/romance/twincest/kawaii stuff so why not give it a go? I'm just finding out which subject suits me the most~ =^.^=**

**I'm still going to continue the Dollmaker after this, I'll update it today~ :3 stay tuned! XD**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Why do you always have to be so immature?!" Rin screamed at her twin brother, who was sitting huddled under the dining room table.

"I'm not immature! You're just so bossy! If you were more considerate, I bet more people would like you!"

"People only like _you_ because you're just a girly shota! You have no pride in yourself!"

"You're calling your older brother a GIRLY SHOTA, Rin. What does that make you then? The SISTER OF A GIRLY SHOTA?"

Steam came out of Rin's ears, as she smashed her fist against the table. "You're so stupid."

"At least I have a life, baka."

"Shotas have no life! YOU ARE A SHOTA!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

Len growled. "Why am I even related to you? You are a whiny, childish brat who needs to control that temper. Without me, who knows where you would be now?! **JUST SHUT UP, OK?!**"

That hurt, like a needle through her heart. Rin fought back her tears, and flipped the table, finding a now-terrified Len kneeling under it. She dropped to her knees next to him, grabbing his tie. Her voice dripped with venom as she hissed...

"I _hate_ you."

The blond got up and ran out of the room, sobbing.

"Wait, Rin!" Len stood up, ready to go after his sister. He felt like he had been slapped, and was left astounded by her words. Did she really mean what she had said?

"Rin, come back!"

"**NO! LEAVE ME ALONE, IF YOU REALLY HATE ME THAT MUCH!**"

She stood, eyes red and puffy, in the kitchen. Rin backed away from the door as Len came in, walking up to her.

"No please, I didn't mean what I said, just come here. I-"

"**GO AWAY!**" Rin pushed his chest so hard that he fell onto the ground, stunned. His face had hurt written all over it. "Rin..."

"Don't say my name."

She ran up the stairs, tears flying out behind her. Len didn't follow her this time, as he stood in the middle of the kitchen, heartbroken. He too was about to cry, but that would make him a _shota_, right?

"The consequences of being in love with your twin sister, huh?" Len thought. He closed his eyes, thinking through this fact, and realizing that it was true. Only recently, he began to see Rin more than just a sister and friend. As a lover, perhaps?

Len slapped himself. NO. He admitted that it was disgusting, to crush on your sibling. A taboo, a sin, an unacceptable damnation. A lustful crime! Kaito could get people to understand him if he was gay, but who could accept Len if they ever found out this...forbidden infatuation?

He sighed. Honestly, no matter how pretty Miku was, or how much skin Meiko can show, he couldn't get over her. Heck, Neru would purposely destroy her stupid phone _piece-by-piece_ just so that he could go out with her. In fact, lots of girls wanted Len to go out with them.

But why Rin? **His own sister?**

He looked around the kitchen, seeing a bowl of fruit on the counter. Len sauntered up to it, and checked to see if there were any bananas to release his stress.

Nope. Instead, the plastic bowl was cocked full of oranges. Rin's favourite.

He grabbed one, squeezing it gently with curiosity. He had always pondered why Rin loved these freaks of nature. The fourteen year old shrugged, and placed the orange into the pocket of his shorts. He thought back to their argument, sighing again.

Before the whole outburst, the hiding-under-the-table thingy, the rage quit and the "I hate you", Rin and Len were arguing about the differences between a cucumber and a zucchini. Then someone added "pickles" to the list. THEN Rin brought up the fact that cucumbers and zucchini have seeds, so doesn't that make them fruits? But later Len started talking about the whole tomato controversy, with Rin convinced that the tomato was clearly a fruit, but Len insisted that it was junk food. Because we have ketchup, and ketchup goes with fries, so THAT must be bad! Right?

But then the debate got more and more intense. The argument, which used to be a family-oriented discussion about vegetables, immediately branched off into a fight about their own faults and mistakes. Which left one twin in tears and another stranded in the kitchen, regretting his birth.

Len chuckled, despite his guilt. He and Rin would squabble about the dumbest things, whether cucumbers or tomatoes. It was just another feature being with her, and they enjoyed it. Except this time.

_"That's it. I have to go apologize to her."_ Len climbed up the stairs, knowing exactly where to go.

He pushed open the door to his room, which had a sign with "Lenny" carved into it. Immediately he was greeted by his beloved bed, his yellow-striped wallpaper, his manga collections, his laptop, and his yellow bean bag chair. Smiling, he walked right over to the closet, which was a big old-fashioned wardrobe that their mom had begged him to get rid of. He didn't, obviously.

Len threw the door open, recognizing his clothes hanging neatly, aka not so neatly. But looking down, he could see Rin huddled in the corner, legs pulled up and tears running down her face. She didn't seem happy to see him.

"What do you want, bastard?"

Len cringed at the insult. His body took up the doorway of the wardrobe, as he spoke flatly. "What are you doing here?"

_"Oh, answering a question with another question, are we? Well, two can play that game."_ Rin thought coldly. "But that doesn't explain YOUR presence. What are YOU doing here?"

Len rolled his eyes, leaning against the side of the closet. "Dude, this is MY ROOM."

Rin facepalmed. Of course.

"Well, what do you want me to do? _Get out?_"

"No, you don't have to do that. I know how much you love that closet, that was how I found you, ya know."

_"Oh."_ Rin thought, shamefully. It was true, she loved hiding in Len's wardrobe whenever she felt upset or lonely. The scent of his clothes would comfort her, when he wasn't around to do it himself. It was a weird habit for a matured fourteen year old, but how can she help it?

In fact, she was even in _LOVE_ with her brother! How **gross** is that? It's like a curse, and she could never, ever tell anyone about her secret crush. And definitely never to Len.

"Look Rin, I just wanted to say I'm so sorry for calling you a..." He paused, trying to remember his exact words. _"...a whiny, childish brat who needs to control that temper._ I didn't mean it, honestly, I was just angry at that time. You are not whiny, and I don't regret being related to you. In fact, I'm really, really, glad." He blushed at the end, hoping that she didn't see it. Now _that_ would be awkward.

"I hope that clears things up. I mean, it was just a stupid argument about vegetables, after all. It shouldn't destroy our...friendship, right?"

"Wait." The hatred in Rin's heart went down as she realized her own flaws. "I'm really sorry, too. I don't hate you, Len. I actually...really like you..."

Len froze.

"...You know, brother-and-sister type of love? You will always be my Onii-san, Len. Heh."

Len mentally punched himself. Of course she didn't mean it in THAT way! What was he thinking? There is no way that she would think of him like he thinks of her.

Regardless of that, he smiled. "Haha. And you will always be my Rinny." He ruffled her hair, just the way she like it.

Wait, did she just blush...?!

Rin stared at him, realizing her face was burning up. She tried to cover it but she failed, and all she could do was gaze at him like an idiot. He wasn't bad looking, she now knew why all the girls at school loved him...

_"She's cute when she's embarrassed .."_ Len thought...

"Hey, whatcha doing in there?" Even though it was a weird question, it was enough to break the strange silence between them.

"Um...looking for Narnia? Like when we were younger, heheh.." Rin still remembered the hours they spent, reenacting the entire series in his closet.

Len chuckled. "Would you like some help?"

Rin narrowed her eyes. "What are you proposing?"

"I just wanted to help, that's all. Ya know, all that searching must be tiring. Besides, you never went on an adventure without me. I'm your 'trusty sidekick', remember?"

"Oh yeah. Then you can help, sidekick."

"YEA!"

With that, Len got into the closet with her, freaking her out. If he did that then they would together...in the dark...

"NEYYY! What are you doing?!"

"What do you mean what am I doing? If I'm gonna help you find your Narnia I have to go into the closet, right? Like in the books. Did you think the kids just stood in the doorway and TELEPORTED there?"

"Right. Just, don't touch me, Ok?"

"What?"

"Nothing. Carry on."

Len just shrugged. As he sat next to her, his shirts surrounding his head, he closed the closet door.

"Now what?"

"I dunno."

They sat like that, in silence again. _"This is really strange,"_ Len thought.

_"I hate myself."_ Rin complained.

"Hey, weren't we looking for Narnia?" Len exclaimed. It took them awhile to realized they were just sitting in the dark not doing anything.

"Oh. Right. Come on, sidekick. It's time to assume roles."

"Fine. I'll be Peter and you be Lucy."

"NO! I'm always Lucy! I hate her! I wanna be Susan."

"But you fit the role of Lucy so well! You're the youngest, inexperienced sibling..."

"We only do that when Miku and Kaito come over, remember? Like back then, Kaito was always Peter, Miku was always Susan, and we were Edmund and Lucy. I never got a chance to be someone else!"

"GAH I don't want to argue over this. How 'bout we have a dual? Lion vs. The White Witch? You get first pick, okay?"

"Fine. I choose to be the Lion."

"I knew you would say that..."

Rin giggled. "Well you knew right. That leaves you with the cross-dressing Witch. Assemble battle stations!"

Except in that tiny space of a closet, it was hard to do. The twins crawled over one another to get into position, with lots of kicking and grunting. Len turned on his phone for light, but it didn't really solve the problem.

"We should've known the last time we played Narnia was back when we were seven..."

"Yes. We messed up BIG TIME, brother."

"Can you just move your butt? You've been sitting on my leg for the past five minutes..."

Rin lit up in pink. "Oh. So that was the squishy thing that I sat on..."

"Real smooth, Rin."

There was no room to move, though. Rin took the alternative and decided to stand up, so that there would be more space. Bad idea.

Her head was suffocating in his shirts, disorienting her. She lost her balance, tumbling into Len.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"SORRY!"

"**CRASH!**"

But that wasn't the end of it. When she had fallen over in that tiny closet space, the impact had caused the ENTIRE wardrobe to fall over, on its face. And since Len was leaning against the door...

She was left stuck, _right_ on top of him. In an accidental kiss.

_Oh crap_.

_"Well, this is awkward."_ Rin tried **not** to concentrate on his face, on the feeling of his lips against hers, in the light of the cellphone. She couldn't move her body, being pinned down by the wardrobe. His face was burning like a tomato on fire. "_I MUST LOOK LIKE THAT TOO. OH GOD KILL ME NOW..._"

Len's thoughts were just as embarrassed. He had hit the back of his head, hard, when Rin's face collided with his. The wardrobe had fallen forward, blocking the doors. The doorknob was digging into his back, and his sister on top of him was not helping.

"RIN, MOOF YORE BODY" Len attempted to say, to get her off of him. His heart was racing, wishing so much that this moment was over.

"I CAN'TF! YOO MOOF." Rin squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to cry of embarrassment.

They both tried to move, but it didn't achieve anything. In fact, it made it look even MORE awkward.

"STUP MOOFING."

"MMKAY."

The just lay there, looking at each other, unsure of what to do. _"How did I get myself into this?!"_ they both thought at once.

"Yoo no, yoo can justf turn yore head."

"Oh. Right."

Rin moved her head to the side, facing the pile of clothes on her head. Both of the twins gasped for air, as if breathing would help get rid of their shame.

"That was disgusting." Rin lied.

"Yeah. A-and weird, haha." Len said sheepishly, avoiding her gaze.

"Now, how do we get out of here?" She moved her head around, to look for a way to escape. But they were really trapped.

"Try the door." Len said.

Rin reached under his back, and tried to grab the doorknob. It was difficult, trying to get under Len and her own body weight.

"OW! Stop scratching me!"

"Sorry! I'm trying to get the knob..." She managed to grab onto it, but it was slightly damp from his sweat. _Ew_...

"It's...not...opening!" Rin grunted.

"Darn! It must have gotten locked when it fell over."

"Well, we're screwed."

"We should try shaking the closet. Just kick everything and scream, someone has to come along."

And so they did. Nobody came, though.

"**OW! GOSH DARNIT, RIN!**"

"Oops." Rin realized she had kicked the place no boy ever wanted to be kicked.

"Hey, your phone is on. Why don't you call someone to rescue us?"

"Good idea." Len's phone was on the right side of his body, but only his left arm was free. He reached for the phone with no success.

"Just use your other arm!"

"I can't! It's, um..."

Rin suddenly realized that his hand was pinned on her...

"Why is your arm on my butt?! Get it off!" How did she NOT notice that earlier?

"Sorry!" His face blossomed into a tomato. "I just fell that way, I swear! Besides, one of my shirts is between my hand and your thing. So it's not direct contact."

"Shut up." Rin grabbed his phone, and dialed Kaito's number. After ten calls, he still didn't pick up. She scrolled through the contacts and found that she could also contact Miku, Luka, Meiko, Gumi, Neru, IA, SeeU, Miki, Teto, Lily...

"Why do you have all these _girls_ on your phone?" Rin demanded, feeling a twinge of jealousy.

"They give me their fricking numbers, it's not a big deal."

"Dude. You even have Sensei Lily's phone number! She's our teacher! What the fudge?"

"Hey! She just gave it to me, OK? Besides, I'm too young for her anyways..."

"But do you call the others?"

"Yeah, sometimes..."

"**How come you never call me?!**" Rin bursted. Len was baffled at the reaction.

"I never call you because you're always right by me. I know that I can count on you to be safe. Miku is our friend, but people like Neru just call me to flirt. I never return the favour, though. I hate Neru."

"Why?"

"She tries too hard. She doesn't have any goals, any dreams, and a bunch of fake friends. Neru herself is fake. If she became REAL, like you or me, then I would probably like her."

"Oh, so you like girls who are REAL?" Rin asked him.

"Yeah."

"So do you like me?"

Len's eyes widened, as he realized Rin's plot. "Um, yes. You're my sister, after all."

Rin sighed. "Yeah. But if we were NOT related, would you still like me in the same was? As a sister?"

"N-not really. In fact, if that was the case, I would probably be dating you by now."

Rin's face lit up.

"You were always there for me, no matter how annoying it can be sometimes. Even though I am older because I was born 27 seconds before you, I sometimes feel like you care for me better than I care for myself. I really like having you around, Rin. Actually, I love you!" He said cheerfully.

Although she knew he meant it in a brotherly way, that last sentence made Rin's stomach flutter. He really does care, she thought.

"In fact, I think I love you TOO much..."

Wait, what?! That wasn't brotherly at all...

Rin's protest was interrupted by his hand in her hair, pulling it down onto his lips. Her shock was short-lived, her mouth moving to fit with his, melting into the kiss. Her hands touched the sides of her face, burying herself deeper into it. She could feel his heartbeat quicken. Len tried not to concentrate on the feeling of her chest pressing against his.

"_I'm not enjoying this. I'm not enjoying this. I'm not enjoying this._" They both repeated in their heads, trying to cover the truth.

Finally, she decided to break it, trying to catch a breath in the stuffy and dusty closet. The two laughed, for some odd reason.

"What was that about?" Rin giggled. Len just smirked, his cheeks a deep red colour.

"I'm not really sure, but...I hope you can accept me for this, but I really like you. More than a friend, apparently. Even though I've tried to run away from it, to hide, it never works. It's just that, I love you..."

"I love you too, Len."

She clasped her fingers around his, something they did all the time when they were young. But now, it had a different meaning.

"Where did you learn to kiss like that?" Rin whispered, a little while later.

"You don't want to know."

* * *

**a/n: What could Len have done that suddenly gave him kissing powers? What happened to Kaito that caused him to miss 10 phone calls from Rin? I guess Vocaloid boys are just magical in that way... XDDD**

**By the way, that accidental kiss conversation translation is found HERE(but I'm sure you are all smart enough to decipher it): Len: Rin, move your body. Rin: I can't. You move. Len: Stop moving. Rin: Okay. Len: You know, you can just turn your head...**

**Thank you all for being the coolest audience~! ;D xoxoxo Now time to go work on my other fic...**


End file.
